


Talk

by birdwhythis



Series: Lost Light one shots [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rewind is concerned, spoilers for mtmte 53, they needed that talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: After the events with Dominus Ambus, Chromedome and Rewind talk about their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we got to see if they talked about it so here is my attempt to write it. SPOILERS for MTMTE #53.

Chromedome was sitting down beside Rewind, not saying anything. He felt also numb, despite the throbbing pain coming from his arm. Where his arm should be... Nothing felt real right now. 

He felt like he was thinking about nothing and everything, the memories of what happened just a few minutes ago playing in his head. The pet a.k.a Dominus, Rewind's first love. Him seeing Dominus' past. Him deciding to let Dominus live. Even if he died. The pain of it. His finger felt like they were burning then. But for Rewind, he continued. Then the next thing, he knew, he was on the floor, engulfed in pain his side as he heard Rewind's voice say, "Not your choice."

He could still hear those words echoing in his audio receptors.

"Domey?" Rewind said softy, placing his servo on Chromedome's knee.

Chromedome didn't acknowledged him, just kept looking down at his hand. 

"Chromedome...?" Rewind pleaded, "Talk to me. Say something. Drift will be right back with Ratchet or Velocity."

"You picked me."

"Huh?"

"You picked me. Over Dominus. You could have had him back."

Rewind looked up at Chromedome, "I would have lost you."

"But you would have Dominus back."

"Again, at the cost of your life which I didn't want to happen. I lost you once...I-I don't want that to happen again."

Chromedome stiffened.

"I'm not losing you again," Rewind said louder as if it would make Chromedome believe. 

"But Dominus... you love him"

"I do, a part of me always will. But I love you too. I will miss him, I always did."

Chromedome wriggled his digits.

"I've never realized t-that I've been a horrible conjunx."

"What no!" Chromedome protested, looking up at Rewind.

"I am. I made my conjunx believe I rather him to die in order for my ex to be with me," Rewind said, sounding like he was holding back a sob. 

"Uh."

"I don't, Chromedome. I want you. I love you. I don't want to live life with you," Rewind's voice catch on another sob, "Even if it is only a few more hours."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Chromedome said, his voice edging on panic. He didn't mean...

"Exactly, you should know that I loved you so much for you to die," Rewind stood up and grabbed Chromedome's chin. "I will always love him. He left me. I didn't know what happen to him."

"Until now."

Rewind nodded, meeting Chromedome's optics, "I just wanted to know. What happened to him. Now I know. I'm glad he's at peace now. I don't want to imagine what he went through."

"It wasn't pleasant."

"But Domey," he tilted Chromedome's chin, "you never left me."

That wasn't entirely true, Chromedome thought glumly. But if he had that choice, he would have face Overlord alongside Rewind. 

"You are my present, my future, Domey."

"I love you," Chromedome retracted his mouthplate and gave Rewind an shaky smile. 

"Me too, Domey," Rewind caressed the side of Chromedome's face, over his lip plates, "so much."

Chromedome leaned forward and kissed Rewind's forehead.

"Ah-hem," Ratchet's voice grumbled, causing the both of them to jump, "would you like medical attention now or later? I would recommend now."

Chromedome and Rewind turned toward the medic and Drift, catching a glimpse of Ratchet hastily letting go of the swordmech's servo. Drift had a little smile on his face.

Chromedome looked at Rewind, mouthing they're seem closer.

Rewind nodded.

Despite the pain his arm, he felt okay.


End file.
